Tell No One
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: They had problems with their marriages, they just wanted a one-night affair. Little did they know, it was going to cause them more problems... John/Mickie, Randy/Candice.
1. Prologue

**Hey, all! **

**Courtney and I are on a new story, hope you all like it! :]**

**And here we are with the prologue! [Written by xSiimplyCrazeedx]**

* * *

_There are many things in life that we all tend to do. We break hearts, we fall in love with the wrong people, we make life changing mistakes, we walk away from things we know we shouldn't... But, that's the key to life. Who would we be and where would we be if life was perfect? Absolutely, no one and nowhere._

_As for me, I have made a wrong turn, here and there. But, that's okay. Because, now I know what I did was wrong and never do it again... But why haven't I stopped? As for that question I have no clue. You know the good old saying "the heart wants what the heart wants?" In this case, I think it's my head just telling me to do it._

_I know, you are all thinking 'what is this person talking about'? Well dear readers, I cant quite tell you.. not yet anyway. Have you ever taken a risk at something you know, for a fact you know would cause you to loose something just to have a chance with the person you love, or think you love? I know, we all have._

_So, there's no denying it. I guess, you know exactly what I'm talking about. But just incase, you didn't let me explain myself. Example; secrets. Yes, everyone has secrets. Some are good and some are bad, with all knowledge they are mostly bad ones. Because why would we keep a good secret inside, why not let the world know? My point exactly, a good secret to you could be the heart break of someone else. It's wrong. We all know it. Although, sometimes you cant just help yourself... It may be too hard. Having a secret could be the risk that ends friendship, relationship, job... Anything you name it. Deep down, each and every one of us have a secret. _

_Look out, dear readers. The secret you hold may be your enemy in the future, and look out on who you tell them, too. Because your friends aren't always how they make out to. We all are better off in the end keeping what we know to ourselves, it would do the world a lot of good. But, it's not always good to keep it in, so why not tell someone? You aren't alone, not now, not then, nor will you ever. There is someone out there, who are in the exact same spot you are now. And let me tell you, they are closer than you think. _

_So, ladies and gentlemen, take time today, tommorow, next week... Or whenever to stop and think about the ones who are around you and how they live. It may help you in life. _

_Stay tuned in for next time, loves. Beware and take care._

_Love always,_  
_Well, you know I can't tell you._  
_But, you never know, I could be right next to you._


	2. Why Dont You Join Us?

John Cena opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was light blue ceiling and blue curtains that matched the color of the walls. The room was tidy and in the corner, there were a bunch of Teddy Bears. He remembered, he was the one who bought the most of them.

He groaned silently as he felt a slight pain in his head. It was pounding and he felt like his head was going to explode. Closing his eyes, he laid his head down on the soft pillow. He never found the comfort in those soft pillows. He would prefer hard ones much better.

The room was a lot different from his own one. First of all, his room was larger. There was a larger bed. And stuff, of course. Still, he admitted the fact that this room was sweet.

He took a deep breath and sat up. He stretched his arms above his head. It was when he realised a female figure next to him. It took him a minute to analyse the woman, though.

Mickie James.

He breathed out in relief. As a famous billionaire, he had to obey some rules that kept him 'famous'. And those rules included not having sex with the women that works for a company. Like whores, strippers and many others. It was insane, though. Who cared if he did? It was his life, for God's sake.

Surely, Mickie Laree James was nothing near a whore. She was a respectable author of a famous magazine. And the readers loved her corner. She was really succesful at that.

And there was another reason for him to be worried, Elizabeth 'Liz' Cena. His wife and supposed-to-be only lover of his life. But it wasnt like that. Liz wasnt his only lover. He doubt that she was a lover from now on, anyway. He and Elizabeth were always arguing. And those arguments were turning into huge fights which were ending up for him to be out of the home.

"You're awake."

He got rid of the thoughts immediately as he heard her voice. A smile appeared on his lips before he responded. "Yeah, morning."

"Morning to you, too," Mickie muttered, then buried her face to the pillow. "What time is it?"

"About twelve," He said. "Which is why I have to get up and join the training."

Mickie groaned, making him chuckle. "Dont leave..."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You know I have to. And, Randy is waiting for me." With that being said, he got up and headed to the wardrobe to find some sport clothes of him.

"Screw him."

He laughed out loud at that. He knew Mickie didnt have anything against Randy. She just didnt like the way he was stealing John from her in his free time. Even if those free times included trainings.

"I dont think he would be happy if he heard that," He smirked and wore a white, long t-shirt.

"Whatever," Mickie grinned. "Will you come back tonight? Since it's Saturday..."

"Not tonight," John looked at his watch, then stared at Mickie with a sad face. "It's our anniversary. I promised Liz to have a dinner, alone. And since we had a fight yesterday, I should make it up to her."

"Fine, then," Mickie pouted. "Buy some flowers. She might forgive you better."

"Thanks, babe," He smiled. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Mickie narrowed her eyes. "Well, I was hoping to spend my night with you. But if you have to go, then I'll call Candice over and have a sorta sleepover."

"Yeah? Wouldnt Ken be annoyed?"

Mickie stared at him blankly. "You dont know the news, do you?"

"What news?" He asked, feeling a little confused.

"Candice and Ken-asshole got divorced yesterday."

His jaw nearly dropped once he heard that. "What the hell? I thought, they were good."

"You _thought_ so. Candice was always talking about how they had huge fights, like yours, if I may remind you. They had one a day ago. Ken came home all drunk and hit her. When I said 'hit', I meant it. Thank God, she hit back. Fortunately, she escaped without any damage... Anyway, that fight caused them to divorce eventually."

He stared back with a jaw dropped. "That asshole hit her?"

"Yup," Mickie's eyes darkened. "If I see him at somewhere..."

Nodding his head, he cut her off. "Same here. Anyway, babe. I should leave," He gave her a little peck on the lips. "Miss me."

"Oh, I will," She winked.

John smiled and headed to the downstairs. He grabbed the keys of his black Mustang and got out from the house. He reached the garage and got into his car. Just as he was on the road, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Where the hell are you?" An angry Viper spoke through the phone.

"Chill, man. I'm on my way."

"You better. I'm waiting here for fifteen goddamn minutes!"

"Put your phone down and relax before I came there," John increased the speed. "Put it down."

"Whatever."

With that, Randy was off the line. John sighed, knowing that Randy was pissed off because of something huge. He stopped at the gas station, and bought himself a Redbull before he was one the road again. After a couple of minutes, he was in front of the training center. He parked his car and got out from the car with the Redbull in his hand. He walked into the training center before he saw Randy Orton sitting with iPod in his hand and headphones in his ear.

"Randy!" He called out, getting his attention.

Once Randy noticed him, he turned his iPod off and started walking to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but John cut him off.

"I know, I know. You'll ask where the hell I've been and such. I was with Mickie, so that's why I came late."

"I dont like that situation and you know that."

John knew what Randy was talking about. Randy never liked the relationship he had with Mickie. Well, no. He didnt say anything about 'liking' or 'hating' it. But he was sure against to have another relationship while John had one with Liz. A relationship that was approved. A relationship that was legal. A relationship that had problems...

He sighed. "I know, you dont. But it helps, man. It really helps."

"Helps to what?" Randy started to punch the punch bag. "Getting rid of the thoughts of Liz?"

"No," John joined him by holding the bag while he was punching. "I mean, yes. But not only that. I love Mickie."

"You love her?" Randy faked a laugh. "Come on, man. We both know that you _actually_ dont. Not at all."

"The hell I dont," John shook his head simply. "Mickie has been my best friend since high school, dude."

"So have I," Randy smirked between punches. "But I dont think you would like to spend the night with me."

John rolled his eyes. "I dont get with Mickie just because I've known her since then. It's because I feel some kind of an attraction towards her. A feeling that I had felt for Liz, a while ago. A feeling that keeps me away from depressions."

"How is that possible?"

"You've never cheated on Sam?" John asked, causing Randy to stiffen for a long while. "Hey," He said. "What's up? Another fight with her again?"

Randy sighed and stopped punching for a moment. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"Just a fight, man. It happens," Randy said in a quiet tone. He was like he didnt even believe what he had just said. He, then, started to punch a lot harder. It was John's turn to response, though. He held the punch bag away from him.

"It doesnt always happen," John told him in a warning tone. "You two have serious problems."

"We dont," Randy argued. "It's just... Marriages do have this kind of an arguments. That's it."

"Normal marriages do have just an argument in a week. But you? You fight at least twice in an hour!" John shook his head in disagreement. "Do something about it."

"What do you want me to do?" Randy stared at him, his ice blue eyes darkened. "Getting a divorce?"

John remained silent for a while. To him, it was easy to get divorced with a woman like Samantha Speno. But to Randy? He was the one who married to her. He once loved her, just like himself; he loved Liz. "Do you love her?" John blurted out.

"I... I do," He answered. "Why?"

"You hesitated."

"My mind was off," Randy said.

"Liar. You hesitated before you answered."

"So what, man? So what if I hesitated?"

"You dont love her, Randy. Even if you do, you have doubts," John glanced up at him. Feeling the happiness of his little victory over him.

"Do you love Liz, John?" Randy shot back. "Do you even _like_ her?"

John sighed. A little did he know Randy was going to ask that. "This is why I see Mickie."

"That just doesnt make sense. At all!"

"It does, in a way. When I'm with Mickie, I feel... different. I feel like how I used to be in college. It's like, we're having a secret relationship. A relationship that we both have to keep it safe from some people. Wasnt it always like that in high school or college? She brings the light. She _is_ the light of my life."

"You... sound like you love her," Randy told him, as if he had just realized it.

"Werent you listening?" John raised an eyebrow. "This is what I said before."

"I thought you were talking about some other girl, man. Like, you just get with her because of sex and such."

Shaking his head at him, he spoke. "My turn."

Randy raised an eyebrow, as well, and held the bag for him. "What the hell are you thinking?"

John looked at him, then started to punch the bag. "Nothing, just a crazy thought crossed my mind."

"It wasnt nothing. What's it?"

"Seriously, Randy. You probably would disagree," John started punching the bag.

"Tell me, so I can answer," Randy rolled his eyes.

John sighed. He knew what Randy was going to say. He was going to say 'no', simply. But he felt the urge of asking. He was pretty sure that Mickie would make a big deal of it. I mean, who wouldnt? But after all, he knew Mickie would say okay to that. This was one of the good sides of her that he loved. Also, there was Candice. Mickie had told him that she was going to stay the night. This made him think of an idea, though. While he could hang out with Mickie, Randy could have Candice. To him, there was no problem about it. It was just a one-night-affair thing. But the problem was, what was Randy going to say?

"Why dont you join me and Mickie tomarrow?"


	3. Let's Have Some Fun

It was a cold, stormy night in Los Angeles.

Normally, a place like Los Angeles wouldnt have this kind of weather. But somehow, the weather was full of storm and rain. For Mickie James, storm wasnt luck. Whenever she had a problem, it happened to be in stormy days. She hated these weathers. Why would she like rain instead of sun, anyway? Sun was bright and it brought happiness to many people.

Shaking off the thoughts, she sat down on her white sofa. Sighing to herself, she thought what she had done that day. First, she had made the beds. Maybe they could need them. Who knew? Second, she cleaned the house. And she cooked the meals. She wanted everything to be perfect.

Tonight, Candice was coming over for a sleepover. The only thing that poor Candice didnt know was, John and Randy were coming, too.

She had to admit, she was a little jealous of Elizabeth, who was John's current wife. Liz and John had a dinner in order to celebrate their anniversary. Mickie had helped John to make Liz to forgive him after their little argument. Mickie didnt mind helping John, his smile was brightening her day after all. She just didnt like Liz. She was cold and... not his type. To her, Liz wasnt sweet, caring, kind.

The doorbell snapped her back to the reality. With a gorgeous smile, she walked over to the door and opened it. She welcomed Candice in and hugged her tightly.

Candice Michelle was one of the greatest WWE Divas of all the time. She had a long, wavy, chocolate brown hair and the same color of eyes. She was in her blue jeans, red pullover and high-heeled boots. To look more beautiful, she had worn her favorite, long, brown necklace and brown ring.

"Hey girl," Candice smiled. "How have you been?" She asked her best friend as the two headed to the living room and placed themselves on the white sofa.

"I'm great," She answered. "Just done cooking. It's been a tiring day for me."

"Oh? Everywhere looks... extremely clean. I knew, you were sick. Why did you work that hard?"

Mickie grinned. "My best friend is coming over and I welcome her with dirt? No, thanks."

With a simple head shake, Candice smiled. "Well, I have contacted to Maryse today."

"Really? I havent heard from her in ages," said Mickie. "How's she?"

"She's alright. She said, she will be visiting us next Saturday."

"What?" Mickie's eyes widened. "This is so great! She had gone to the France for summer and never came back! I have missed her."

"Exactly," Candice smirked. "So, what do you plan on doing tonight? Watching a movie? Playing games? Having a reading time?"

"Actually..." Mickie stated. "I... Um..."

Once again, the doorbell was the salvation of Mickie James. In relief, She got up and headed to the door. It was when she realized that it could be John and Randy. She made her way to the front of the mirror and fixed her dress. Then she opened the door.

John Cena and Randy Orton were standing right there.

"Move, move, move," John said, as he stepped into the house quickly. Surely, he was freezing.

"I've never seen such a bad weather before," complained Randy, as he followed John behind.

"Hey, you two," said Mickie and took their jackets. "I take it, you were freezing out there."

"Yeah," John nodded. "If it doesnt snow soon, dont call me John."

"Mickie," Candice called out from the other room. "Who's it?"

"Is it Candice?" John asked with a laugh as he stared at Randy. "That's gonna be fun."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "I didnt think, there was going to be any other person."

"Like it does matter to you," John rolled his eyes.

"Mickie?" Candice called out again.

Mickie sighed. "She doesnt know about you two," She told John and Randy.

The two exchanged looks with a shrugg.

"Seriously, Mickie," Candice walked out of the living room and headed to the door. "Where have you -Oh... Hey."

"Hey, CC," John grinned, using her nickname. CC meant _'Candy Coated' _and she didnt seem to mind about it. Then, he embraced her into his muscular arms. "What's up?"

"Cant breathe," She mumbled, making Mickie laugh. When she pulled away, she was able to answer. "Uh, I'm good. You?"

"Perfect," He winked at Mickie. "Soon, I'm hoping to be more perfect."

Mickie smiled, then glared at John, trying to get him introducing Randy and Candice. "Oh," John muttered. "I dont know if you two know each other," He said. "This is Randy. Randy Orton, and this is Candice Michelle."

"We had met once," Randy said, forcing a smile. Why on Earth did he have to say _'yes' _to John?

"Twice, actually," Candice corrected him with a fake smile. "The first one was a lingerie contest, I guess. And the second one was a news interview."

"Glad, you remembered," Randy forced his second smile. God, the night was going to be boring as hell.

"They... seem to get along well," Mickie whispered to John.

"Are you kidding me? _Forcing_ smiles aint that good," John whispered back.

Mickie giggled. "Dinner, anyone?"

Nodding their heads, everyone walked into the dinner room and placed themselves on the dinner table. John sat in front of Mickie, like Candice and Randy. The two didnt enjoy themselves at the moment. Mickie brought bottles of red wines and different kinds of other alcohol bottles. She, then, brought the meals she cooked. There was a well-cooked meat, spaghetti and salad.

"This is delicious," Candice smiled at Mickie. "I didnt know that you cook very well."

"One of my great skills," Mickie grinned.

"She is one talented woman," John smirked at her. "Right, Rand?"

"Mhm," He nodded as he took a sip from his wine.

And the dinner went on like that. John and Mickie were the ones that talked the whole time. Candice joined the conversation if she knew anything about the subject. And Randy joined it whenever they asked a question to him, like _'did you like the salad' _and such.

After the dinner, the four chatted in the living room as they drank their wines. Around like eleven, everyone started to get along well.

"Alright," John said. "Now, we are going to the bedroom -which you wouldnt like to disturb."

Mickie laughed out loud. "Well, the guestroom is always available. It's the second room in the upstairs."

"What?" Both, Randy and Candice asked at the same time.

Rolling her eyes, Mickie explained. "You both are drunk. Not completely, but still... You have an excuse."

"Micks, what are you talking about?" Candice raised an eyebrow, feeling a little confused, thanks to wine.

It was John's time to sigh. "As Mickie and I hang out, you and Randy could have fun, too."

"What the hell kind of a _fun_ are you talking about, John?" Randy asked him, arms linked in front of his chest. "Not asking for you two. What did you mean, for _us_?"

Mickie and John sighed. "Forget it," They mumbled. John pulled Mickie closer to him and kissed her briefly. "Cant you two just do that while Micks and I go _further _in her bedroom?"

Candice and Randy exchanged looks. They wanted them... to have sex?


	4. Get Out You Two

**Up with another chapter! :)**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and messages! You guys rock! :]**

**Warning: This chapter includes adult-constant and slight sex. ;)**

* * *

As soon as Mickie and John left, Candice eyed Randy carefully. He was wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans. He was actually looking good. Still, it wasnt enough for her to sleep with him.

"What?" Randy raised an eyebrow. "Are you checking me out now?"

"Shouldnt I be the one asking that?" Candice narrowed her eyes. "You've been checking me out since you came up."

"Now, that's one of the stupid things I've ever heard."

"Sure, it is."

The both stayed uncomfortably in their places, on the sofa. One of them went further on the left while the other went to the opposite direction. It was completely insane. How on Earth could John or Mickie want something like that? Randy didnt want to believe that. Not that he wasnt here for that. John clearly asked him to join himself and Mickie's fun night. However, this situation felt... different. No, not really. She was the one that caused the difference.

What John had said to him earlier, about him having problems with his marriage, happened to be a bad influence, though. Randy's thoughts went to his wife, Sam. A day before, they had an argument because of a simple thing. It was one of the things that could be done by talking. He knew it, she knew it, they both knew it. Yet again, Sam decided to make it a big deal and cause a new reason for another argument. He was so fed up of these fights. It was impossible for a couple to have these kind of fights and stay together through them. How? He had no idea. But he was sure of something; he was sick of it.

Now, looking at the female who sat next to him, he had a feeling that might keep him away from his thoughts which included Sam. Candice was a beautiful woman, he could not disagree that. She was in her red pullover and blue jeans with black high heels which made her look sexy. Not wanting her to see the way he was looking at her, he quickly lowered his glare. Maybe, just maybe... He could have the oppurtunity to get away from Sam.

On the other hand, Candice was lost in thoughts and the memories of Ken. The two had a great marriage. One of those marriages that people would call 'perfect'. Candice sighed. If their marriage was so perfect, then why the hell did they get divorced? That just made no sense. Plus, she was tired of having the good memories of him and herself in her mind. She had to get rid of him. They were divorced, for God's sake.

With another sigh, she glanced up at the man who next to her. He looked extremely handsome and, if she may add, hot. She couldnt help but think over and over again of what Mickie had said to them, _You two can take the guest room_. Well, if he showed any emotion, would she...?

Her thoughts were cut off by Randy, clearing his throat. "I'm getting a wine... Do you-"

"Red wine, please," She gave him a soft smile.

When he came back with two glasses of red wine, she thanked him and took a big sip from her own. It felt good. If there was another thing that could make her forget about Ken besides _sex_ was _wine_ for sure. She drank two glasses of red wine in five minutes. He finished his third, by the time she was just beginning to drink the third glass.

Ten minutes later, Candice spoke clearly. "You... Um, do you... Think about what John had said earlier?"

He nodded slowly. "Cant help it, though," He admitted. "It just seems so... fine."

"Fine?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm going to be honest. I have to get rid of the thoughts of my husb... Er, my ex-husband. And the only way I came up with is drinking... or sex."

"And you decided to do both?" Randy smirked.

"Mhm," Candice answered shyly. "And as for you... Why cant you stop thinking about John's offer?"

"Sort of the same situation as yours," He told her. "I have these issues with my wife and I just have to stay away from the stress and everything painful about marriage, you know."

The two remained silent after that. They made it clear that they needed to get away from their private lives, not-so including their own with each other. After a while, Candice broke the silence. "So?"

"Baby," Randy leaned back with a grin. "I should warn you before... we start doing that. It's not easy to forget me, so... You'll have me in your thoughts and in your dreams. I've heard that by lots of women before."

Candice let out a laugh. "Please," She shook her head. "You're talking to the former _Playboy Cover Girl _here. You are the one who wont be able to forget one another."

"We'll see."

And with that, he pulled her to himself and kissed her on the lips. The way her soft lips touched his own surprised him a little. It felt so... normal. Like, he could kiss her everyday without a doubt. She felt so real and warm. She opened her mouth a little, letting his tongue in with a moan. She could tell, he was so turned on by this little sound of hers.

He broke the kiss to breathe. With a hungry look on his face, he started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes as she purred in his ear. His hand moved to her red pullover and played a little. "I think," He muttered. "We should get going..."

"Upstairs," She told him huskily and hopped from the sofa. He followed her direction and the two headed to the upstairs. They could hear John and Mickie's moans all the way through the guest room. Randy shook her head with a grin before he lifted Candice and leaned her to the wall as he closed the door with a little kick.

Knowing he would be playing with her pullover to get rid of it, she quickly took it off. He stared at her black bra, admiringly. She was hotter than he thought she was. "See something you like?" She teased with a grin.

"Oh, yeah," He mumbled and started drawing little circles on her collarbone with his tongue. She let out a soft moan, making him chuckle a little. "You seem to like it, baby."

"More than you think," She whispered. "But, isnt it unfair for me to see you with a shirt on?"

He smirked before he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. She took a look at his extremely sexy torso. Damn, was he hot. "I take it you liked it," Randy let out a chuckle.

"Nah," Candice licked his earlobe softly. "More like... love it."

"Now, I'm so turned on," With that, he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them to the bed. It was a large bed with a red blanket on it. At the moment, none of the two cared about what color the blanket was, though. He laid her down softly and began to kiss all the way through her lower parts. She couldnt help but moan a little. Even though, she knew for sure, it was making him getting hots for her even more.

He quickly pushed off their boots and started to unbutton her blue jeans. She helped him to get rid of it fast. Once it was out, he let his tongue draw small circles and kisses on her leg. She straightened her waist with a soft moan. "My turn," She purred and switched the positions, getting herself on top of him. She played the zip of his jeans, then took it off. "I'm wondering," She smiled wildly. "Why didnt you become a model or something? I'm sure, with this _God-like_ body of yours, you would be making money a lot," She said while she was staring at his body admiringly.

He laughed out loud and got on top of her. "I'm already making money, thank you very much," He kissed her on the lips hungrily. She giggled against his lips and returned the kiss with the same way he did. They started to make out wildly, his hand touched her black panties and removed it so fast that she didnt even count how many seconds did he take to do that. All she could feel was her bra, getting out of her body with an amazing force. She narrowed her eyes playfully before she reached out to take off his boxer. She gulped slowly once his boxer was off. He winked at her with another chuckle. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

She returned the smile and let him do all the kissing on her _now-on-fire_ body. She let out brief moans just like him. When he reached her lower parts, she felt like she couldnt breathe. All she could say was his name and all she could do was stretching her waist slowly. "Randy," She moaned out loud. "Please... just do it, already."

"Do what, Candice?" He smirked and continued to kiss her private parts.

"You will make me say it either way, wont you?" She groaned.

"Mhm."

She rolled her eyes, at least, she tried to. She let out a few more moans including his name, but she gave in eventually. "Please, God. Ugh! Just please, _fuck me_."

"Your wish is my command."

With that being told, he entered her. She felt her breath getting cut. _"God..."_ She whispered softly and shut her eyes as she crawled her nails at his back. "You okay?" He asked, panting slowly. She nodded and let him keep up his pumping in and out. She could hear her name coming out of his mouth lovingly, just as she was mumbling his name with the same way. Everytime he pumped in, she felt her breath getting cut like the way she felt when he was kissing her lower parts. But it was nothing compared to _this_.

A few minutes later, she felt some kind of a feeling that was burning inside her. "Randy..." She moaned loudly. "I-I think, I..." She was cut by his lips attacking her own. "Me, too," He told her as soon as he pulled back. There was an incredible desire between the two. After a second or two, she felt the urge to orgasm just like him. They both reached their climax in rhyme.

When they were sure that they were able to breathe once more, she moved aside to make a room for him. He lay down next to her and pulled her close to him. She laid her head down on his muscular chest. "This was-"

"Amazing?" He suggested the word before she nodded.. "Yeah, I know."

She was wondering if what had just happened really helped him to get rid of his wife's thoughts? Because, she was sure that she didnt have any images of her ex-husband and she was really glad.

They nearly jumped up from where they were lying down once the door busted open. Candice quickly pulled the blanked over them as Randy pulled her even closer to him.

"_My God_," Mickie laughed. "I didnt really think _this_ was going to happen anytime soon."

"Count me in, baby," John chuckled. "The mission is completed succesfully."

They all exchanged glares with different kind of smiles on their faces. Candice and Randy spoke the last words for the rest of the night.

_"Oh, get out."_


End file.
